


Riding Lawn Mower

by ShameInYou



Series: Layne Staley and Shannon Hoon [9]
Category: Alice in Chains, Blind Melon
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShameInYou/pseuds/ShameInYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Layne was cutting the grass in their big back yard. He was steering the lawn mower with both hands, his tanned hat on his head, his earbuds in, a cord running across his chest and into his pocket. Shannon giggled to himself as he saw Layne's mouth moving, his body swaying as he turned round and round on the lawn mower, man handling it, cutting around trees and obstacles in the yard. He was barefoot on the lawn mower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding Lawn Mower

hannon lay lazily on the couch as he chewed on a fruit roll up. He was wearing a white wife-beater tank top that hugged his frame in all the right places and he was in his underwear. His long hair framed his shoulders and he was stretched out on the couch. He idly sucked in and chewed the fruit roll up as he stared at the television.

__  
"It's gonna be a scorcher out there today folks, we're getting close to 100 degrees today, high of 99 and tonight a low of only 78."  


Shannon watched the weatherman on the tv talk about the weather. The house was nice and cool, the central air blasting. A figure walked by the tv and Shannon looked over to see his boyfriend, Layne walk by.

He finished off the fruit roll up and curiously looked over at Layne. Layne walked over to the kitchen and stood by the table. Shannon could see his back, the muscles flinching as Layne was applying sunscreen to his arms. He was wearing an australian bucket hat, the holder pulled all the way to the bottom of his chin. Shannon looked over curiously.

"Babe, what are you doing?" Shannon asked as he curiously watched his boyfriend.

Layne had on flip flops, green cargo shorts and his boxers peeked out through the shorts. Shannon bit his lip.

"I'm getting ready to cut the grass Shanny. It needs cutting real bad." Layne replied. "Come over here and put this on my back babe."

Shannon jumped up and walked over to Layne. He held his hand out and Layne squirted some of the sunscreen onto Shannon's hand. Shannon lathered Layne's back up, running his hands up and down, and around the flesh. Shannon bit his lip as he ran his hands down to Layne's lower back. He pulled away and stood there, watching Layne.

Layne turned around, running his hands all over his tight, toned stomach and bulky pecs. Shannon stared and continued sucking his lip into his mouth.

He looked back up to Layne's face and Layne smiled warmly at him as he started applying the sunscreen to his face.

"Drink a glass of water before you go out there baby, the weather says its almost 100 degrees out there." Shannon replied.

"Go fix me one please." Layne smirked.

When Shannon walked by, Layne grabbed his ass. Shannon blushed as he got a glass out of the cabinet and reached in the fridge, pulling out a pitcher of water and pouring it into the glass. He came back over to Layne and smiled as he handed him the water.

Layne smiled warmly at Shannon and sipped his water, downing it after a few sips. He wiped his mouth and handed the glass back to Shannon.

"Do you need any help outside?" Shannon asked, putting the glass in the sink.

"Nah babe. You just chill in here. I got it out there." Layne smiled.

He walked over to Shannon and kissed him. Shannon pulled away and licked his lips.

"You taste like banana boat." He giggled.

"See you later." Layne smiled at his boyfriend.

Layne grabbed his walkman. He had a mixed tape in it of songs he liked. It was his "cutting grass" mix. He walked out into the garage to begin to get his John Deere lawn mower ready.

Shannon laid back on the couch, watching the news idly. He slowly ran his hand down his chest and stomach and rested it on his thigh. He put his hair behind his ear and shifted.

His heart fluttered when he heard the lawn mower start up from inside of the house.

* * *

Shannon was becoming bored. There was nothing on tv. He got up and walked over to the backdoor and looked out of it. He watched Layne as Layne was cutting the grass in their big back yard. He was steering the lawn mower with both hands, his tanned hat on his head, his earbuds in, a cord running across his chest and into his pocket.

Shannon giggled to himself as he saw Layne's mouth moving, his body swaying as he turned round and round on the lawn mower, man handling it, cutting around trees and obstacles in the yard. He was barefoot on the lawn mower.

Shannon put his finger to his mouth as he continued to watch Layne. Layne was so strong. Layne was the one who did all of the yard work. Shannon would constantly ask him did he need any help but Layne would always insist that he would do it himself.

Shannon decided to make some lemonade for his boyfriend. He was working so hard and it was very hot outside. Shannon waltzed over to the fridge and looked around. He couldn't wipe the shit eating grin off of his face when he saw about a dozen lemons in one of the crisping drawers.

Shannon grabbed the supplies he needed to make the lemonade and he set to work. He put his hair behind his ears as he cut the lemons, adding more water to the pitcher of cold water. He threw all of the lemons in, squeezing juice out of some of them. He added sugar and kept stirring and tasting. Shards of lemon were floating around in the glass, as well as seeds. The water had turned a tinted yellow color, the sliced lemons floating at the top. Beads of sweat dripped down the side of the pitcher. Shannon added ice to the drink to make it even colder. He kept tasting it and once it was just right, he got ready to bring it outside on the back patio.

* * *

Layne was busy finishing up the backyard. He made one go round and he stopped, turning the mower off. It was very warm outside and his skin felt hot. He was sweating all over. He reached down and stopped his music mix, pulling his earbuds out. He was gonna take a little break. He looked over on the back patio to see Shannon standing there, holding two glasses. Layne smiled to himself as he watched Shannon, standing out there in his underwear.

Layne made his way over to his boyfriend.

Shannon smiled as Layne came up. He felt a flutter in his lower stomach as his lanky strong man came up to him. Shannon smiled lustfully at him as he handed him a glass.

"I made lemonade baby. Are you done out here?" He asked as they made their way over to the patio table.

Shannon poured Layne a glass. Layne quickly took a sip.

He looked at Shannon and raised his brows.

"This is fucking good Shanny...I fucking love your lemonade!" Layne smiled, downing half the glass.

"MMM...I've finished the back...just gotta do the sides and the front now. It shouldn't take that long. I'd say about 30 minutes." Layne smiled.

He continued drinking the lemonade. Shannon kept his lips on his glass as he stared at his boyfriend. He sipped slowly. Layne looked sexy in that hat, the drawstring hanging off of his chin, his golden curls peeking out, matted to his sweaty forehead slightly.

His skin was slightly red from being out in the sun, even though he had the sunblock on. Beads of sweat were all over his arms, and in his chest hair. His chest was so perky and tight. Shannon's eyes trailed down his stomach. There were wet marks on his cargo shorts...most likely from where he wiped sweat off of his forehead and wiped his hand on his pants. He was still barefoot, his flip flops thrown carelessly in the corner of the patio.

Shannon's eyes shifted back up to Layne's face. Layne looked at Shannon with his puffy blue eyes, his eyelashes were so long and framed his eyes perfectly. He had 5 o clock shadow and his lips were super pouty, especially from the sour lemons in the lemonade he was drinking now.

Shannon sipped his drink and took the glass away from his lips, smirking at Layne.

Layne poured himself another glass, smirking at Shannon. He downed his 2nd glass of lemonade.

"I gotta piss now. You gonna get another glass of this?" He asked, pointing to the half full pitcher.

Shannon smiled and shook his head. Layne grabbed the pitcher and his glass and opened the sliding door with his elbow and went inside. He put the pitcher back in the fridge and his glass in the sink and then went to the bathroom. Meanwhile, Shannon stood outside, looking over at the lawn mower that sat in the yard.

He bit his lip and pulled his tank top down slightly. He was getting sticky himself, it sure was hot out here.

Minutes later, Shannon was back in the house, and Layne was back outside. Shannon could hear the hum of the lawn mower again.

Shannon laid there, shifting his legs. He couldn't shake that anxious feeling. He sighed and flipped his hair, trying to get comfortable on the couch. He got up and looked out the front window. He saw Layne move forward on the lawn mower and then put it into reverse, looking back and going backwards and man handling it and turning it.

Shannon's breath caught in his throat. He backed away from the window.

He put his fingers to his mouth, brushing them against his lips. He slowly moved his hand down his chest, down his stomach, and to his crotch. He flinched when he felt his erection, pressing against his underwear.

He was super fucking horny.

He wanted Layne, hot and sweaty, slick and sticky.

He wanted Layne on that lawn mower.

Shannon's underwear was becoming unbearably moist. He kept playing the images in his mind of him hunched over the lawn mower, Layne fucking him, the two hot and sweaty.

He didn't know how it was gonna happen, but he needed to live out this fantasy. He needed this. He paced back and forth. Layne was gonna fuck him on that lawn mower, somehow, some way.

* * *

Layne had finally finished mowing the grass. He was still singing to himself as he drove the lawn mower over to the garage. He grabbed his keys in his pocket and pressed the button to open the garage door, then once it was opened, he drove the lawn mower inside, parking it in the garage. He stopped his tape and took his earbuds and walkman off and walked over to the work bench in the garage and set it there, taking his hat off as well and setting it on top of it. He pressed the button in the garage to make the door close. He sung to himself lightly and ran his hands through his sweaty, matted locks. It was hot in the garage. He was going to go inside and get some cool air.

He turned around and looked over to see Shannon standing there, stark naked, looking over at him.

"Shannon? What are you doing babe?" Layne asked, coming over to him.

Shannon's hair was sweaty, it stuck to his neck and shoulder in places. Shannon looked at Layne with a carnal lust in his eyes. He had a bottle of lube in his hands. He set it on the lawn mower hood and grabbed Layne's waist, pulling him to him.

Layne was taken by surprise as Shannon trailed his lips over Layne's sweaty skin. Shannon moaned lightly as he devoured Layne's neck, prodding his erection against Layne's crotch.

"Baby...mmm what is this? What are you doing? It's real hot in here. Why don't we go to our bedroom?" Layne moaned as Shannon trailed his hands all over Layne's slick chest, his lips sucking and pulling at the taut skin of his neck.

"No Layne. I want you here. I want you now. I want you hot. Hot and fucking wet. So fucking wet." Shannon said hungrily, looking into Layne's eyes.

Layne squinted his eyes slightly looking at his boyfriend.

"What's gotten in to you babe?" He chuckled lighly as Shannon fumbled with his cargo shorts, unbuttoning them and pushing them down.

Layne gapsed when Shannon started stroking his already half hard cock.

"Fuck me Layne. Fuck me on that lawn mower. Put your sweaty cock in my tight ass." Shannon said hungrily.

He had a one track mind right about then.

Layne's brows furrowed as he slightly bucked his hips into Shannon's hand. Shannon being so turned on, turned him on.

Shannon closed the space between them, their sweaty chests touching, Shannon could feel his nipples scraping against Layne's chest. He could feel this all over his body. He was so turned on as they made out hungrily and grinded.

Layne had led Shannon over to the lawn mower, directing him to bend over the hood. He wasted no time in giving Shannon what he wanted as he coated his fingers with the lube that Shannon had brought in the garage. Sweat poured down his forehead as he finger fucked Shannon against the hood.

Shannon held onto it and moaned loudly, pushing back on Layne's fingers. Shannon was sweating himself, and his hair was becoming soaked with sweat and matted to his body.

After the foreplay, it was finally time to fuck on the law mower.

Layne was incredibly turned on as he sat in the seat on it, stroking his cock with lube. Shannon eagerly climbed on with Layne, Layne moving his feet back so Shannon could fit his on it. Shannon held onto the wheel of the lawn mower as he squatted slightly as Layne guided his cock to Shannon's tight opening.

Layne slapped the side of Shannon's ass as Shannon slowly moved back, Layne's cock filling him up, Layne pulling his hand away in the process. Layne held onto Shannon's hips as Shannon began to ride Layne, hands holding onto the steering wheel of the lawn mower.

He screamed loudly as he fucked Layne, Layne bit his lip, hair matted to his head, sweat dripping as their sweaty body collided.

He moved his hips in sync with Shannon's the seat on the lawn mower making a creaking noise. The lawn mower was in park but moving back and forth slightly as the two lovers fucked fast and hard on the object.

"Oh fuck Layne...you are so fucking hot...mmm your cock's so fucking hot!" Shannon screamed as he moved back against Layne.

Layne bit his lip, frowning in concentration as he watched the fish tattoo on Shannon's back.

"Fucking hot..." Layne muttered as he gripped Shannon's hips tight.

Layne shifted a bit and suddenly he struck Shannon's prostate. His eyes widened, his mouth hanging open as he smirked, amazed that he had found it on the lawn mower.

Shannon was turning the wheel of the lawn mower like crazy as he shook, screaming Layne's name, screaming obscenities. He was bouncing back on Layne with as much force as he could muster during his pleasure haze.

The chair on the lawn mower was creaking violently, bouncing slightly as the two men fervently moved together.

"Don't fucking stop Layne, don't fucking stop!" Shannon cried out.

Layne pushed up in Shannon and Shannon slammed down on his lap. Layne bit his lip and moved his hips up and down fast as Shannon stayed seated on Layne's lap, his cock buried deep in his ass. Shannon could feel Layne's tip against his prostate as Layne moved.

Shannon was jerking off by now and it wasn't long until he burst with pleasure, busting his nut all over the front of the lawn mower, one hand held onto the wheel, the other milking his erection for every drop.

Shannon moaned loudly, almost at tears from the pleasure as he slumped over the wheel lazily, pulling off of Layne slightly.

Layne cursed and slapped Shannon's side as he still fucked him, getting close to his own orgasm. Shannon was breathing hard as he lay slumped over the wheel, his arms out in front of him, lazily hanging over.

Layne was basically bouncing Shannon on his lap at this point as he continued fucking him.

"Fuck...Shannon...fuck!" Layne moaned as he came, shaking violently.

His legs ached from being so tense on the lawn mower. Layne threw his head back, leaning in the seat, lazily thrusting into Shannon, jerking as he spilled his seed.

Shannon lazily stood up, Layne's cock sliding out of Shannon's messy ass. Shannon sat back down on Layne's lap. The two lay there, Shannon hunched over the wheel, Layne holding onto Shannon's hips as he laid back in the seat, his head thrown back.

The two men were hot and sweaty, the garage was hot. They were breathing hard. They stayed like this for a while.

"C'mon Shanny, let's go take a bath now." Layne said, slapping Shannon's ass.

Shannon smiled and got up off of Layne on shaky legs. Layne got up as well and put his arm around Shannon's waste, leaning over and kissing him.

"You are such a dirty fucking boy." Layne whispered.

Shannon chuckled and blushed.

"So was that like a fantasy of yours?" Layne asked, smirking as they made their way back into the cool house.

"Yes." Shannon blushed as they neared their bedroom.

"Well, let me show you something that I've been wanting to do." Layne smirked as they disappeared into the bathroom together.


End file.
